The Tails of a SandWing
by SageandSky
Summary: Coil thinks she is an ordinary SandWing attending Jade Mountain Academy. Then, a prophecy shakes the earth and leaves Coil in the shockwaves. A dragonet from each tribe is found and chosen to solve a mystery that could leave Phyrria in ruins! **No Longer Accepting OCs**
1. Introduction and Prophecy

**Welcome to The Tails of a SandWing INTRODUCTION! We are currently accepting OCs. If you want to submit an OC, I need to you to give me their name, their tribe, their appearance, their personality, their age, their preffered winglet (copper winglet is full and I'm not making any promises), their backstory,and other (any other important information!) I'll give you an example form.**

 **Name: Seed**

 **Tribe: RainWings**

 **Appearence: Um... Rainbow? (They can be whatever color they want.) A slim form with a very long tail.**

 **Personality: Jumpy, nervous, but very efficient in the medicine department. He is startled easily and he doesn't really like to talk to anyone.**

 **Age: 4 years**

 **Preffered Winglet: Gold Winglet**

 **Backstory: He is so nervous because a dragon killed his mother when he was just a month old. He witnessed the scene and has since been afraid of dragons.**

 **Other: His father, Starfruit, works at Jade Mountain Academy.**

 **ONLY 3 OCs PER PERSON CAN BE SUBMITTED :)**

 _A snake waits in the dead of night_

 _To be rescued from the deadly fight_

 _The duel between the dark and light_

 _Whoever wins is the one that's right_

 _A mind filled with others thoughts_

 _Dives in deep to find what's lost_

 _The shards of memories_

 _Come together to form one_


	2. The Arrival

**Here is (finally) chapter one! I'll update as soon as possible! Keep on submitting your wonderful OCs! They should appear soon. Enjoy, and may** ** _you_** **have the power of wings of fire.**

Coil sighed in relief and flapped her tired wings. It had taken her family the whole day to fly from the SandWing kingdom to Jade Mountain. Now, Coil could see the gray tip peeking out from the haze of clouds. The sun was shining through the wispy fog, and it created almost a heavenly glow. Coil slowed down to take a moment to bask in the sunlight. It reflected off her pale-gold scales and made her night black eyes glimmer.

She checked behind her and saw her sister and brother, Blossom and Cobra, flapping behind her. Blossom beat her mini wings to catch up to Coil.

"Are we there yet?" Coil's little sister whined. Coil and Cobra rolled their eyes. This had been going on for hours on end!

"Almost!" Coil promised, "There is the mountain," she gestured to the massive chunk of stormy gray stone, "which means we are almost to Jade Mountain Academy!"

Blossom swished her barbed tail in excitement. Coil and Cobra quickly moved out of the way and the barbs missed them by inches. _She really needs to learn how to control that tail!_ Coil thought, exasperated.

They continued their journey, and the mountain grew closer until they were just tail lengths away from it.

Suddenly, a dragon flew up to them in a flurry of wingbeats. He was a bright pink RainWing with little bursts of yellow rolling across his scales. The RainWing stopped and steadied himself before speaking, "Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! I'm Starfruit, and I'm here to introduce you to the school! Follow me!" Starfruit sped away before anyone could speak.

"Okay, then..." Cobra stuttered, confused. He flew after Starfruit and Coil followed, with Blossom on her tail.

Starfruit landed on a rocky ledge that was crowded with students and their families. Coil tried her hardest not to step on anyone's tails and claws, and she had to hold her poison tipped tail close to her body, in fear of hitting a dragon with it. Blossom folded her white-gold wings, which war the color of cactus flowers, close beside her body.

"Here we are!" Starfruit exclaimed. They pushed pass a couple of SeaWings into a great cavern. "This is the Great Hall! Go see Frost for your winglet and cave information! Let me give you your welcoming scrolls and your maps!" Starfruit hurriedly grabbed bundles of scrolls from the bag tied around his back. He tried not to drop them as he handed them to the SandWing siblings. The yellow starbursts shrank and popped with nervous energy.

"Thank you, Starfruit." Cobra said respectfully. The dragonets headed over to the line in front of a blue and white scaled IceWing. They stood behind an annoying looking MudWing. Coil considered talking to him. It's always nice to try and make friends.

Coil tapped his dark brown scales with her talons tentatively, "Hi. I'm Coi-" Coil started, but was immediately cut off.

"Can I please go one second without anyone tromping on my tail, stepping on my claws, and trying to talk to me!?" he snapped. "I came here for some quiet, and all I get is annoying dragons hovering over me and constantly tapping my shoulder over and over!" The MudWing paced forward in line and Coil shuffled after him

"Sorry," Cobra mumbled, "She can be pretty annoying sometimes, right?" He tried to crack a joke as he shot an apologetic glance at Coil.

"It's okay, and your just a little ray of sunshine!" The MudWing's voice was dripping with sarcasm, like mud dripping from drooping leaves.

Throughout this conversation, the line was moving at a steady pace and soon it was the grouchy MudWing's turn. He stepped up to Frost.

"Name, please?" She asked and smiled politely at the MudWing.

The MudWing frowned, "My name is Toad, and you better hope I have a good winglet."

Frost looked disturbed and slightly scared. "Okay, then. Your winglet is the Copper Winglet. You will be sleeping in the second cave on the left in the fourth tunnel." Frost handed Toad a scroll with the information neatly written on it. The paper crinkled and cracked underneath his sharp claws. Toad sent one last reproachful look at Coil before storming off to a collection of torch lined tunnels.

"Next!" Frost called in a sweet yet businesslike manner.

Coil and her siblings stepped forward. "I'll go first," Coil volunteered.

Frost eyed Coil, like she was sizing her up. It was eerie, like a cold wind blowing up her back, rubbing her scales the wrong way.

"My name is Coil." Coil spoke, and was surprised to hear her voice speak in such a shaky, unstable tone. Cobra brushed his wings against hers. Coil smiled. Cobra was her twin, so he could usually sense when something was wrong.

Frost rummaged through a drawer of scrolls and finally pulled one out. "Coil, you are in the Copper Winglet!"

Coil winced. _I'm with Toad._

"Your cave is the third cave in the right in the third tunnel!" Frost finished and called for the next dragon.

"Bye, guys!" Coil exclaimed.

"Good luck!" Cobra squeezed her talons gently and Blossom enveloped her in a hug. Then the two stepped back and Coil headed to the tunnels.

 **R &R, dragons! Bye! **


	3. The Collision

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Guest, your OC will appear in this chapter! Everyone else, your OCs will show up soon! I promise! Oh, and I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Much longer! *Laughs Evilly***

 **Okay, enough of me talking. Enjoy, and may** ** _you_** **have the power of wings of fire.**

Coil entered the third tunnel long after Toad's thick tail had slithered into the second. Her claws made strange clicking noises on the rocky surface beneath her. _It's nothing like the sand._ Coil imagined the tiny grains softly sliding through her outstretched talons. That made her feel a lot better.

She continued to walk down the hallway. It was illuminated with small globes of fire that flickered and swelled. Coil studied the right side of the tunnel. She finally picked out hole in the wall. _One._ She paced forward and saw another. _Two._

Suddenly, Coil collided with another dragon. "Hey!" someone shouted. Scrolls clattered on the floor. Cold wings briefly collided with hers. "Who do you think you are?" The voice barked.

Coil stooped down on the floor and gathered up as many scrolls as she could carry. She glanced up and saw a blue and light purple IceWing towering over her. The IceWing flicked her tail, and Coil saw gleaming spikes glint dangerously.

"Um, I'm Coil. Sorry," she muttered as she handed The IceWing the scrolls. One was slightly unrolled, and revealed an amazing drawing. "You're a good drawer," Coil offered, hoping to make amends.

The IceWing raised her eyebrows and clicked her icy talons on the stone floor. She was obviously pleased, wether she meant to show it or not.

"Thank you," she showed a hint of a smile. Coil couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. Coil grabbed the two scrolls that she had missed.

"I should go," Coil stammered. _Did that sound awkward? Probably._ Coil frowned. The IceWing nodded.

"Oh, and I'm Ermine. In the Silver Winglet." The IceWing kept her regal aura as she turned and entered the second cave on the left.

Coil was surprised that the peculiar IceWing had told her her name. "I'm in the Copper Winglet!" Coil called. The IceWing didn't respond. _Oh right, she left._

Coil walked forward a couple more tail lengths before she found the third cave. She took a deep breath. _Your best friend could be right around that corner!_

A best friend. Something Coil had never had. Coil had been left out, teased, and scorned by everyone except her family. And she knew why. Scrolls. In the SandWing village Coil grew up in, scrolls were laughed at by dragonets. It was considered stupid; reading about fantasies that would never happen, being interested in 'boring history'.

Coil shook her head. Dragons from other tribes wouldn't laugh at her. Would they? _Here goes nothing._ Coil stepped forward into the dimly lit room. Only one fire globe was full, and the rest had wicks waiting to be ignited.

There were racks of scrolls and nests scattered around the room. A pit of sand. A sheet of ice. A leafy hammock. A shallow pool of shimmering water. The racks were overflowing with scrolls and maps and other things that made Coil want to squeal in excitement. _Stay cool, stay cool._

"Wrrrbll," Coil froze. A noise shattered the silence. Coil raised her venomous tail and flicked in threateningly.

"Hello?" Coil tried to keep her voice steady, "Who's there?"

"Rrrrlll," the noise chirruped. Coil waved her barb in the air. Movement flickered at the edge of her vision. Coil spun around.

There. Two deep brown eyes blinked at her. Footsteps approached her. Coil breathed a small flame in the air. The brown eyes retreated into the shadows. Nothing was visible, but the footsteps continued.

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Crash!_

 ***Plays Scary Music* Cliffie! What will happen next? Once again, your OCs will appear soon!**

 **Bye!**


	4. The Clawmates

***Dodges tomatoes and whatever else you want to throw at me.***

 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in, like, forever! Also, this is another short chapter when I promised a long one! And there are no lovely OCs that you submitted in this chapter! :( Very sorry! Please, bear with me! You guys rock!**

 **Enjoy, and may** ** _you_** **have the power of wings of fire.**

"Frog guts and mango mush!" a voice cried as a scroll rack toppled over. Coil jumped back as scrolls rolled across the room. Red and purple scales shimmered into view.

A RainWing glanced sheepishly at Coil. The embarrassed dragon shuffled over to the hammock and sighed.

"I'm Rally. Rally the RainWing," she said matter of factly.

Coil stared at Rally and asked, "What were you trying to do?"

Rally inspected her talons, "Well, me and Ant were going to try and scare you. Then, my clumsy self bumped into that scroll rack over there..." Rally trailed off.

Coil blinked, confused, "Wait, who's Ant?" Coil scanned the room. She didn't see any other dragons.

"See for yourself!" Rally gestured at the shadows the brown eyes had disappeared into.

Coil cautiously padded over to the shadows. The fire globe twinkled eerily, and Rally watched with amusement. She finally got close enough so she could see the creature that lay in the shadows.

Coil let out a small roar of terror. An animal with long limbs and light brown fur seemed to stare into her soul.

"What is that?" Coil whimpered.

Rally laughed at Coil, "It's Ant. He's a sloth! My sloth. Don't worry, they're totally harmless!" She assured the terrified SandWing.

 _It looks pretty harmful to me!_ Coil thought. Just then, a small SeaWing poked her head into the cave.

"Um, this is the third cave, right?" she squeaked.

Rally smiled "Oh, yeah! Make yourself at home,"

The SeaWing nodded and scrambled to the shallow pool like her life depended on it. The little dragon folded in her sea-green and blue wings that shimmered like the water, and squeezed her eyes shut, but her fast breathing indicated she was wide awake.

That was weird. Coil puzzled over the SeaWing as she made her way to the pit of sand.

"Are you going to sleep?" Rally asked.

Coil nodded. She needed to think about the day's events.

"Oh, okay," Rally sounded slightly dejected, "Goodnight, I guess!"

"Goodnight," Coil whispered as she curled up on the sand. The yellow grains that brushed against her scales felt soothing and homey. Coil picked up a handful and let it slide through her claws. She did that when she was thinking.

 _What's going to happen tomorrow? I'm pretty sure Rally and the little SeaWing are in my winglet! So is Toad. Coil furrowed her brow. That MudWing bothers me. Oh, who's the NightWing, SkyWing, and IceWing in my winglet? Maybe the IceWing will be a bit nicer than Ermine._

As if on cue, and IceWing barged into the cave. Sapphire necklaces and diamond bracelets jangled and clanked against each other at the IceWing's motion. "Three moons, it took me forever to find this cave!" The IceWing said dramatically.

The SeaWings eyes popped open and Rally swung down from the hammock. "Who are you?" Rally asked in a calm, almost infuriating way.

The IceWing was about to respond, but then she saw the mysterious SeaWing. "Oh, it's you." The IceWing said flatly, "Little pipsqueak over here almost got trampled when I arrived with the Royal IceWings!"

The little SeaWing stood up, "My names not pipsqueak, it's Angler!" The IceWing dismissed Angler with a wave of her claws.

"Wait," Coil paused, "Did you say the Royal IceWings?"

The pale blue IceWing nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's right!" The IceWing smirked at her clawmates' faces, "I'm Princess Glisten, eldest daughter of Queen Seal of the IceWings!"

 **Once again, I'm so sorry! Please, keep submitting your lovely OCs!**

 **Bye!**


	5. The Princess

**This is it! It's the long chapter I promised you! YAY! Okay, none of your OCs are featured in this chapter (sorry), but they will be coming soon! Keep submitting your lovely OCs!**

 **Thank you for your support! Enjoy, and may** ** _you_** **have the power of wings of fire.**

Coil couldn't hold back her gasp. _The eldest IceWing princess?! I'm clawmates with a possible heir to the throne!_ She could wait to tell Cobra and Blossom.

The SandWing dragonet jumped when she heard a loud splash. Coil instinctively arched her tail as water droplets pattered her scales. Everyone stared at the pool of water. Angler had laid down with a huff and rolled her eyes, "Wow, how amazing," the SeaWing sighed.

Coil lowered her barbed tail. _I never expected sarcasm out of such a shy, small dragon!_ Meanwhile, Rally spoke, "Good for you! Being a princess must be hard! Sounds very exhausting to me," Coil saw a slight orange streak shoot through Rally's scales, but it was quickly stifled by a bright pink flash.

Sapphire jewelry clattered as Glisten, well, _Princess_ Glisten, sat down on the sheet of ice that radiated a cold frost. "Well," Princess Glisten said rather snootily, "Being a princess is great! Your pampered, well-fed, and have a wonderful social life! You should be very jealous of me!" she added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Glisten!" Coil held out her talons for Glisten to shake. The royal dragon studied her sand-caked talons. Coil flinched as Glisten suddenly flared her wings,

"It's PRINCESS GLISTEN! If I even allow _you_ , of all creatures, to speak to _me_ , you might as well show some respect!" Glisten sniffed.

She began to take off her jewelry. The crystal's strung on cords reflected the little light in the room, and dazzled everyone.

"Um, goodnight?" Rally said tentatively. Coil watched, captivated, as Rally's scales shifted to red and orange waves that overcame the pink. Glisten only responded with an annoyed grunt as she flopped down onto her ice bed. The princess quickly fell into a light sleep.

"Alrighty, then," Rally muttered as she walked over to Coil. The RainWing smiled at Coil, "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

Coil's heart soared as if it had wings of its own. _Is she trying to make friends? With me?!_ The flustered SandWing didn't know where to begin.

"Well, I grew up in a large village that surrounded an oasis. My family was pretty lucky, I guess. We have an okay home, plenty of food and water, lots of dragons to take care of each other..." Coil trailed off when she noticed that Rally was looking quite wistful and upset.

Rally lifted her head. Her exotic green eyes were glittering with tears. "Continue," Rally whispered, her voice shaky.

Coil didn't know if she was supposed to lay a wing on Rally's shoulder, or squeeze her claws. The SandWing just awkwardly shuffled her talons.

"I said continue!" Rally snapped, "Sorry, it's just... keep going."

Coil nodded and quickly continued, "I have a twin brother named Cobra, and a younger sister named Blossom. They're both attending Jade Mountain Academy, too. My mother is Palm, and my father is Scald. I never had any friends, because scrolls were laughed at by the dragonets I lived with."

Rally's scales suddenly turned a blinding pink, "Scrolls! Scrolls are my life! I read them everyday!"

Coil jumped in excitement, "Me too!"

The two dragonets stared at each other, their eyes sparkling, shiny green meeting glittering black.

"Hey," Coil rubbed her claws together nervously as she remembered Rally's subdued face as she talked about her life. "I want to know about you, too!"

Rally's scales quickly faded from bright pink to a dull blue-gray, with sparks of deep red. "Well, I have no idea who my family is. Ever since we started doing venom tests, way long ago, we could figure out our relatives. I've tried the venom test with everyone in my tribe, Coil, but they're all not my family!" A tear slipped from the RainWing's eye.

Rally quickly wiped it away with her claws, and continued, "I grew up with no family. My only family was Ant," Rally gestured to the sloth that had draped itself around her gray shoulders. "I did have friends, though. Berry, Parrot, and Cocoa. None of them could come here. The only reason I came was because I was curious what you could learn!"

"Well, I'm glad you came!" Coil smiled, "So I can have a friend. I hope you're glad you came, too."

Coil watched Rally's scales brighten a bit. "Thanks!" The RainWing smiled and climbed up to her hammock. Coil gasped as Rally started swinging by her tail.

" _What_ are you doing!" Coil whispered, afraid to wake up Glisten and Angler.

Rally shrugged, "Swinging. It's a RainWing thing."

Coil tried not to look weirded out, "Okay. We should probably be getting to sleep, so we're not as grouchy as Toad when we wake up!"

Rally frowned and stopped swinging. "Who's Toad?"

Coil told her the whole story about Toad. When she finished, Rally groaned. He's in our winglet!" Then she stopped, and slightly smiled, "I guess it'll be fun to annoy him!"

Coil smiled weakly. _You wouldn't want to be annoying this guy._ She thought as she settled in her pit of sand. "G'night!" She called.

Rally was laying down in her hammock. "Nighty Night!" Rally laughed. Then, the peculiar RainWing began to snore.

Coil tucked her head under her tail and nestled into the grainy sand. Sleepiness weighed down her eyelids, and Coil struggled to stay awake, but she couldn't fight the wave of black overtaking her. As Coil's eyes closed, she heard voices slowly chanting eerie words

 _"A snake waits in the dead of night_

 _to be rescued from the deadly fight._

 _The duel between the dark and light;_

 _whoever wins is the one that's right._

 _A mind filled with others thoughts_

 _dives in deep to find what's lost._

 _The shards of memories_

 _come together to form one."_

 **The prophecy finally comes in! As said earlier, keep submitting your lovely OCs! R &R, dragons!**

 **Bye!**


	6. The Assembly

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! School and Writer's block have taken my time! I promise to try and be more active!**

 **Side note, OCs are no longer being accepted! If you have already gave me an OC, it will be used, though! Celestialskyfire, your wonderful OC, Mako, is featured in this chapter!**

 **Thank you for your support! Enjoy, and may you have the power of wings of fire.**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up! Wake Wake wake wake uuuuup!"

Coil drowsily opened her eyes and saw Rally swinging on her hammock, yelling at the top of her lungs, and grinning madly.

She also saw an annoyed Glisten preparing to shoot frostbreath.

"Rally, move!" Coil yelled right as the frostbreath was released.

Rally laughed and dodged the cold vapor. The RainWing's scales flashed blinding shades of pink and yellow as she flew in a blur of wings and talons.

Glisten stomped her talons on the ice bed, which quickly cracked under the pressure. "Shut up, you glob of whale blubber!" Glisten growled as she sorted through her various ensemble of jewelry.

Rally stopped flying and landed by Glisten. She made her scales match Glisten's scales perfectly. "Shut up, you glob of whale blubber!" she mocked in a high, nasal voice.

Coil couldn't help but giggle, which earned her a chilling stare. Angler snorted and immediately curled into a ball after she received a withering look from the highly angry IceWing.

Coil frowned. She had forgotten the little SeaWing was there. _Angler is really quiet!_

Suddenly, a gong sounded, echoing off the walls and shaking Coil to the bones. Angler practically shot up in the air and flew out of the room as a fast as possible, splashing water everywhere.

"I suppose we go to the Great Hall." Coil guessed. The Sandwing shook the clumps of sand and water out of her scales. _I hope I look presentable_.

Glisten, who had completed her "perfect and flawless" look, sighed in relief, "Finally, I can get away from you pathetic worms! I need to meet some dragons who actually deserve royalty!" And with that, she stalked out of the room, her tail spikes clattering eerily.

Rally smiled, "Interesting group, don't you think?" She made her scales shift to a deep indigo with gold scales under her wings and in an intricate pattern on her back. "Let's go."

Coil stared at Rally's scales in wonder, "You look gorgeous!"

Rally rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know, magical rainbow scales, that's so cool, blah blah blah… seriously though, we're going to be late."

The two friends ran down the maze of tunnels to the Great Hall. The room was massive! Globes filled with fire illuminated the cavern. The stone walls had pictures of the Dragonets of Destiny carved onto the rocky surface.

Most dragons had already assembled, but a few stragglers remained in the tunnels. Coil scanned the crowds. Glisten was sitting in the middle of a large, admiring crowd. The royal IceWing was smirking and flashing dazzling smiles. Angler was sitting in a corner alone. Toad was sitting with a monstrous NightWing who was looking quite scared. You could hear Toad lecturing the big black dragon from miles away.

As much as these dragons mattered, Coil couldn't find who she was looking for. "Hey, Rally, have you seen a small, pale yellow SandWing or a gold SandWing?"

Rally nodded, "Yeah they're over there, why do you ask?" she gestured to Blossom and Cobra, who were sitting across the cavern.

Coil grinned, "Those are my siblings, come on!" she grabbed Rally's talons and rushed over to her siblings.

Coil and Rally were running so fast, they didn't see the pile of scrolls. In seconds, the two dragonets were sprawled on the floor. Rally's scales were littered with bursts of white and red.

"Again?" a voice grumbled. Coil frowned. She knew that voice. The embarrassed SandWing glanced up and saw Ermine and a thin blue SeaWing with silver eyes.

Coil and Rally began picking up the scrolls, which had beautiful drawings etched onto them.

 _Who is that SeaWing!?_ Coil was itching with curiosity. "Is this a friend of yours?" Coil asked Ermine as she balanced three scrolls in her talons.

"Yeah, this is Mako, she's one of my roommates. She likes to draw, too." Ermine explained, "We were comparing our drawings before you two tripped over them."

Mako nodded and started stacking some scrolls neatly. Neither of them looked mad, just slightly annoyed. A hint of amusement glinted in Mako's eyes.

Soon, all of the scrolls were neatly stacked. Some were crinkled and slightly torn, but no major damage had been dealt. Coil and Rally exchanged an amused look. The whole situation was kind of funny in the end.

Rally smiled, "Sorry, again, please just keep your scrolls out of the way next time!" She paused, "Just kidding, bye!" Rally managed to change her scales back to indigo and gold, and grinned cheekily before turning away.

Coil and Rally rushed over to Blossom and Cobra, eager to get away from their little incident.

"Coil!" Blossom squeaked as she hugged her big sister. Cobra and Coil brushed wings in greeting.

"I thought you guys might want to meet my friend, Rally the RainWing." Coil gestured to Rally, who flashed her scales a bunch of different colors and did a backflip. Cobra rolled his eyes but smiled. Blossom was elated.

"You changed colors! Can you be pink?" Blossom asked.

Rally nodded her head and turned bright pink. Blossom clapped her wings together in happiness.

"That's really cool! I have to go now, I promised I'd meet up with Inferno and Jellyfish after I saw Coil! Bye!" Blossom raced over to a SkyWing and a SeaWing about her age.

Cobra frowned, "I wish I had friends here. The only dragons I've met aren't really my style. Grouse, a MudWing, is kind of emotional unstable, so he's not friendly. Polar, an IceWing, is just flat out rude!"

Rally chuckled, "That reminds me of an IceWing I know!" Coil, along with Rally, described Glisten and Angler to Cobra. In the end, they were all laughing and joking around.

 _Is it just my imagination, or are Cobra and Rally sitting closer together than they were at the beginning of the conversation? Their wings are almost brushing!_ Coil noticed Rally's wings were tipped with a rosy reddish pink.

Before Coil could ponder this, a voice rang across the cavern, stopping all conversation. "Attention, Students!" The source of the voice came from a rock that rose almost to the top of the Great Hall. A dragon from each tribe was perched on the top.

The only dragon Coil recognized was Starfruit the RainWing, but she suspected she would get to know the rest quickly.

The SkyWing dragon opened her mouth and talked suprisingly loud for her small size, "I am Peak, one of the seven head masters! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!"

 **R &R, dragons! Bye!**


End file.
